


Lock your doors

by genericgayanime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Kenma has a cat, M/M, Pets, mentions of bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genericgayanime/pseuds/genericgayanime
Summary: Kuroo lives alone in an apartment, but his neighbour's cat always wanders in. He put up with it as he found the cat was usually gone by the next day, but meeting the stranger and his cat was something he never saw himself doing. He found the cat pretty cute, but it was no competition compared to its owner.





	Lock your doors

**Author's Note:**

> More kuroken whats to be expected! unbeta'd

* * *

Light flooded into Kuroos eyes as he blinked them open, trying to adjust to adjust to the brightness before he realised the weight on his chest and the soft purring that filled the room. The neighbour’s cat had a habit of sneaking into his apartment. Kuroo never bothered to learn it’s name, as he figured out it responded to almost anything. Usually it wandered into his apartment, ate or slept, then left back to it’s owners apartment. Kuroo dealt with it, throwing some chicken on the floor, giving it a quick head rub, then going about his day, not minding it all that much. It only escalated from there, the cat wandering in one once or twice a month turned into it sneaking in weekly, until it was almost a daily occurrence.

“Get up, dickwad.” Kuroo urged, his voice sleepy and groggy. He poked at the cats sides until it got up and arched it’s back, effectively digging it’s claws into his bare chest. Kuroo hissed and nudged the cat off, earning a disgruntled mewl in protest. Thudding followed by small padding of paws echoed through the halls as Kuroo, and apparently the cat, wandered to the kitchen. Annoying mewling added on top of annoying coffee grinding just made Kuroo want to go back to sleep, but he figured it was already 10AM, a time where most people were functioning.

“Will you shut up?” Kuroo spoke as he leaned on the counter in front of the cat, making eye contact with the animal. The cat just mewled in response, watching Kuroo intensively. “Go home.” Kuroo spoke again, resting his chin in his hands. The cat had no response, and Kuroo wasn’t caffeinated enough to deal with a cat with an attitude problem, so he turned back to his now full coffee pot and poured himself a mug before turning back to find the cat dozing off on one of his counters.

“Why don’t you just stay with your mother, at home, like a normal house cat.” The cat’s nose seemed to twitch at this comment along with its ears, seemingly taking offence to Kuroos rude comments. “You only like me because I give you chicken.” Kuroo accused, bringing the cup to his lips and sipping carefully. Amber eyes opened at the soft promise of chicken, and Kuroo laughed in annoyance.

“See, I knew it. Go tell your ow-” Kuroo cut himself off in favour of listening to the soft padding that seemed to come from the direction of his front door, his body instinctively backing up towards his fridge where there was a conveniently placed baseball bat, just in case of situations like these.

“Akihiko?” A soft voice sang. Kuroo continued backing up until his hand closed around the handle of the bat, watching the direction of the voice. It was the sight of a small boy in a messy bun and oversized t-shirt that made him let go of the bat, his eyes focused on the stranger’s small frame. “Akihiko, we talked about this,” He whispered once he caught sight of the cat, walking towards the counter the cat was perched on before catching sight of a much taller and much more shirtless man staring back at him. His face flushed red as he tried to make eye contact while still avoiding it while trying to collect his cat and leave his neighbour’s apartment.

“I-I’m sorry, you’re usually still asleep at this time and Akihiko really likes it here for some reason and you always leave the door unlocked, which you really shouldn’t do by the way, so I usually collect him before you wake up and,” His voice steadily faded as his run on sentence continued, his eyes scattering anywhere but Kuroo as he stroked his cats head. Kuroo hardly heard a word the stranger said as he was too busy gawking at him. Whether it was because he had a stranger enter his house to collect his cat or because said stranger looked really hot in just an oversized tee shirt his hair tied up messily, he didn’t know.

“Are you telling me you have walked through my house before, while i was asleep, to collect your cat?” Kuroo asked mindlessly, still staring at the stranger whose eyes were still scattering in every direction possible.

“Well when you put it like that,” The smaller boy mumbled, his cheeks getting redder and his eyes settling on a spot near the floor.

“You know what, you’re keeping that cat out of my supply of chicken, so it’s fine.” Kuroo sighed moving from his spot by the fridge and allowing his ego to inflate just a bit due to the feeling of the stranger’s eyes raking over his body. “You want coffee?” Kuroo asked, watching the stranger carefully.

Soon they were both leaning over opposite ends of Kuroos small kitchen island, mismatched mugs in hand as Akihiko dozed off next to them. Kuroo studied the stranger’s face carefully, watching his long eyelashes flutter and brush against his cheekbones as he sipped on his coffee. “So, all those times I’ve thought that cat made its way back home, it was just you sneaking into my house and taking your cat back?”

“Yeah, basically.” He answered, sipping from his mug. “You should really lock your doors.”

“So, a stranger who broke into my house on multiple occasions, who I still don’t know the name of, is now giving me advice.” Kuroo mused, holding his chin in his hands.

“Even if I did tell you my name, would it really make things less weird?” The blonde asked rhetorically, looking at the still very shirtless stranger.

“No, but at least I’ll know the name of the cute stranger in my kitchen.”

“Kozume Kenma. And I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that.”

* * *

 

Kuroos heart was pounding as he knocked on the door down the hall from his, a slightly frayed rope in his hand. He jumped slightly when he heard the lock click and the door open, the blonde stranger who he now knew as Kenma standing in a doorway.

“Why exactly does my cat have a rope wrapped around his midsection?”

“He wouldn’t let me carry him.” Kuroo answered defensively, showing him his hands that were littered with raised scratches.

“But he let you wrap a rope around him?”

“No, but with a rope only my hands are in the line of fire.”

“Also why do you just have rope on-” Kenma cut himself off as his eyes widened. “Is that bondage rope on my cat? Please tell me you didn’t put bondage rope on my cat. Oh my god, that’s bondage rope,” Kenma rambled, staring at the shiny and semi-soft rope wrapped around his cat.

“It’s the only rope I had!”

“Why couldn’t you just carry him!” Kenma whined. “Untie him before he gets cum in his fur!”

“Don’t be dramatic, there’s not cum on it!” Kuroo defended. “Even if there were, it’d be dry!”

“Why do you have bondage rope in the first place?” Kenma sighed, staring sadly at the knot that attached his cat to the length of rope.

“I mean, if you wanna come over and find out why,” Kuroo answered with a wink, kneeling down to untie the cat and getting a claw to the hand, then a bite.

“He answered for me.” Kenma answered, staring at the knot being undone with an expression that screamed “God, if you’re hearing this, I’m ready.”

“Harsh.”

The rope fell with a quiet thud and Akihiko went running to Kenma, who allowed him to brush up against his legs. “You put bondage rope on my cat, Kuroo.”

“Didn’t have to bite me through a cat, though.”

“Thought you’d be into that.”

“Want to find out for sure?”

“Goodnight, Kuroo.”

“It’s 4 in the afternoon.”

“I sleep to forget.” Kenma answered before half-heartedly waving goodbye and shutting the door.

* * *

 

Kuroo was playing solitaire as an attempt to procrastinate on cleaning the house when he heard a delicate knock on the door. He set his cards down and stood up, making his way to the door. Opening it up, he found Kenma standing there, a small gift bag in hands. He looked at him skeptically before being handed the bag. “It’s not my birthday.”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“If it were, I’d prefer the person that was holding this bag as a gift.”

“Just open it.”

Kuroo followed the instruction and sifted through the few sheets of tissue paper to find a small bundle of rope with a satin ribbon wrapped around it, all while grinning inwardly at the blush adorning Kenmas cheeks.

“Don’t use bondage rope on my cat again, please.” Kenma begged.

“I think I know who I’d rather use it on anyways,” Kuroo mused, raking his eyes up and down Kenmas body rather obviously. “Nice leggings, by the way.”

“I’m going to burn these, Kuroo.” Kenma spoke, his face growing redder.

“You can’t burn something that works such wonders on one’s body!”

“I’m going to burn you too!” Kenma threatened before turning his attention to soft meowing that sounded down the hall. Within seconds, Akihiko was down the hall and weaving his way around Kenmas legs, leaving white fur in his wake.

“And if I’m into that too?”

“Kuroo,” Kenma sighed, giving up on trying to stop the older. Akihiko meowed louder, complaining about god-knows-what. Kenma excused himself and Akihiko followed, ready to have his complaints addressed. Kuroo watched as Kenma walked down the hall, loudly wolf whistling and laughing at how the back of Kenmas neck turned cherry red.


End file.
